Pups and the Mountain Mayhem
This is a present gen story written by MidnightCollies. After butting heads with each other by trying to decide who is the tougher teen, Fletcher, Danny and Sport end up challengeing each other to an "Iron pup" course through the forest and mountain terrains, the winner becomes the toughest teen in adventure bay. Things take an unexpected turn however, when none of the three of them turn up at the finish line, resulting in their little brothers and cousins going out and searching for them. As the three teens try find their way, they have to once again come together and try to escape the dangers they've put themselves into. Main * Fletcher * Sport * Danny * Chase * Zuma * Tundra Minor * Harper * Ryder * Elsie * Ocean * Victoria * Brooke (More likely to be added) "What?! Are you kidding me I'm the toughest!!" Shouting and growling sounded throughout the lookout as Sport and Fletcher once again began fighting, shoving each other and snapping insults. Danny stood at the side, doing his best to not get involved. "Cmon guys, don't fight!" He said pushing between the two husky mixes, who at this point were close to biting off each other's faces. Sport and Fletcher simply pushed him aside, causing him to sigh in annoyance. "Sport, you're dense! clearly I'm the toughest, I'm half german shepherd!" Fletcher snapped, growling. "Dude, that's not a good argument when you're talking to someone that's half wolf!!" Sport spat back. Danny once again got up and pushed in between the other two brash teens, now irritated that neither of them can control their arrogance..or egos. "Dudes, quit it! We're all tough! Can't we settle on that?!" He barked, annoyance clear in his tone. "No!!" Fletcher and Sport growled back. All the yelling ended up attracting quite a few other pups into the room. Chase, Tundra and Zuma shared a distraught glance, then facepawed at their older relatives. "Are you boys seriously fighting again?!" Tundra sighed in anger. The three of them ignored the cocoa husky pup and continued bickering, Danny, who was once the peacekeeper, now also involved in the madness. The three had now began biting and pulling each other's scruffs and ears. Chase rubbed his temples and let out a low growl, before finally deciding to take action. He barked and popped out his net, capturing the three older dogs and pinning them onto the floor. "Hey!!" The three of them yelled in discontent, angry glares focused on the three pups. "Dudes, why awe you fighting again? You just got out of another awgument yesterday!" Zuma asked, his annoyed gaze focused on his older brother. "Fletcher called me weak!!" Sport whined. "Nuh uh! Did not! I called you scrawny." He said turning his nose up at Sport. Sport growled at hit his friend and hit him over the muzzle, causing him to help in pain, then growl at him again. "You three are acting like babies!" Tundra said, looking at them with disappointment. "I'm not a baby!!" Fletcher sneered, pouting and crossing his arms, further proving Tundras point. "Guys, this is getting ridiculous! Isn't there anyway you can settle this rivalry, or whatever this is, once and for all?" Chase asked, retracting his net so the three of them could get up. They stood up, dusting themselves up and glaring at each other. "Hmm, we could have a competition! Winner is the toughest, most awesome teen in adventure bay!" Sport suggested with a confident smirk. "That's a great idea! What kind of competition though?" Danny asked. "Oooh! Oh! Oh!" Fletcher said, bouncing on his spot, "An iron pup challenge! Testing our skill and stuff! We can have a race over the mountains, cliffs and woods! Whoever gets to the finish first wins!" "That sounds awesome!" Sport and Danny said in unison, the three glared challengingly at each other, smirking and chuckling, a competitive streak gleaming in each of their eyes. Chase, Tundra and Zuma looked at each other, not knowing what to think of their childish antics. Chase rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, "This will be... Interesting.." ~-~-~-~ It was now noon and a crowd of pups had now gathered outside the lookout to witness the "iron pup" race. It had gathered the attention of quite a lot of pups and civilians, all curious to see how the race would turn out. Chase stood atop this vehicle, with Tundra and Zuma on either side of him, his megaphone out, waiting for the three competitors to emerge from the tower. "Chase, what's going on?" He averted his gaze from the doors of the lookout and turned to face his mother, Brooke, who stood looking up at him from the road, his and Fletchers little sister, Harper standing happily beside her. "Hey mom! Hi Harper! Nothing much, Fletcher and his friends got into a fight, so now they're doing a race to decide who the toughest of the three is." He explained to them both. Brooke rolled her eyes and chuckled, causing Harper to giggle. "How immature, well, guess we'll be watching from the sides, hope the big idiot doesn't hurt himself. Bye son, I'll see you later!" She said turning and heading into the crowd, Harper waited with her older brother though, she climbed up onto his truck and sat between Chase and Tundra. Chase turned back to Zuma who nudged him, telling him it was time to start the race. Chase cleared his throat, then began to speak, "Hello ladies and gentlepups! Welcome to adventure bays first "Iron Pup" contest! This contest will test the strength, agility and cunningness of three of our most daring *cough* and arrogant *cough* teens! Our first racer, everyone's favourite wolf dog, Sport!" Sport ran out of the tower and down to the starting line, he wore his collar and red wristbands, as well as a red tank top. He gave a wave to the crowd before running over to Ocean and nuzzling her softly. "I'll make you proud Ocean!" He said with a warm smile. The white greyhound giggled, licking his cheek. "You're gonna do great sweetie!" She said with a bubbly smile. Chase, turned his head back to the "Our next racer, definitely the most grounded and sensible of the three, Danny!" Danny ran out in his signature hoodie, waving and smiling as he ran down to the starting line and stood beside Sport. "Woooo! Go Danny!!" Zuma cheered from beside Chase, clapping his paws. Victoria raced out of the crown and went over to hug Danny, nuzzling him. He hugged his girlfriend back affectionately. "And lastly, the egomaniac and most arrogant racer, my big bro, Fletcher!" Chase said through his megaphone as Fletcher made his entrance. He ran down and stood opposite Danny, waving confidently at the crowd. Harper clapped her paws together. "Woooo! Go big bro Fletch!" She cheered loudly, rocketing herself off of the police truck and landing on her teen brother, knocking him over. The older dog chuckled and got up to his paws, placing his little sister down beside him. "Hehe, I'll win this one kiddo, don't you worry!" He stated as a matter of fact. "You better win, I don't wanna look like I date a weakling." Elsie chuckled, walking over to him and punching him in the shoulder playfully. Fletcher rubbed his shoulder and punched her back lightly. "Don't you worry babe, I will," he chuckled nervously. He gave her an affectionate nuzzle before turning back to the race. "Alright folks! Let's get to it! Racers get ready!" Chase announced. The boys girlfriends moved to the sides, Harper running back up to Chase. The three boys stood waiting at the starting line, positioned to take off running when Chase gave the sign, the pups at the sides barked and howled for their favourite competitor. "You losers are going down!" Fletcher chuckled causing the other two to roll their eyes. "Ha! You wish!" Sport snapped back. "Aaaaand go!!" Chase said beeping the horn on his truck. The three of them took off like a shot, running as fast as they could over the bridge then heading up in the direction of Big View trail. ~-~-~-~ The three teens whizzed up the mountain trail, neck in neck as they arrived at a meadow filled with long grass. The place was quiet, eery almost. The three stopped at the edge and looked at each other, catching their breath during the little pause. "Am I the only one picturing a scene from Bambi right now?" Danny said looking into the shady grass. Sport shook his head no, he couldn't agree more. "Relax you two chickens, remember, we're dogs, not deer. See you loser at the other side! Unless... The hunters get you!" Fletcher chuckled as he jumped into the grass. The other two boys glared at him, following him in hesitantly. Danny and Sport stuck close together, walking beside each other with their heads kept low, looking around the quiet field. Up ahead they could faintly hear rustling in the grass, coming from Fletcher. "It's way too quiet.. Take it from me who grew up in the wild.. Silence is never a good thing.." Sport whispered to Danny. Danny gulped, fear growing inside him. Suddenly the sound of screeching could be heard from the sky, the two looked up to see a few ravens, flying in the opposite direction they were heading. "that's....not good..." He narrowed his eyes into the forest, the gleam of a shiny bright metal caught in the sun, his eyes widened again realising what it was. His whole body shaking in fear. "D-Danny... You see that shiny thing over there...?" He asked pointing in its direction, the Labrador nodded. "Yeah..? What is that..? Like a spoon or something?" He asked curious, staring at it. Sport shook his head, shaking a bit before whispering, "Th-that's the gleam f-from a gun...." Danny eyes widened as Sports previously had, his tail went between his legs. The two boys stood there quivering in fear. "W-why would he want to shoot us...??? We're not deer we're dogs..!" Danny said, his voice catching as fear rushed through him. "Wolves.. Hunters shoot wolves.. He must've seen my grey fur...." Sport explained, not taking his eyes off what he now knew was a shotgun. "Okay, this is what we have to do.. When I give the word run right and head for those trees..." "Are you crazy?! We can't run! He'll fire at us!!" Danny screeched through gritted teeth, Sport glared at his friend. "Danny do what I say! I've been in this situation before!!" Sport scolded, Danny sighed and nodded. "Alright... 1.... 2.... Run!!!!" The two boys took off running faster than they ever had before, leaving skid marks in the dirt, the second they started they heard the crackling of a gunshot, the hunter had begun shooting. Pure fear drove the boys onward, refusing to look back and risk facing death. "We're almost there!!" Danny yelled as they finally reached the trees, they ran a few metres into the forest then stopped behind a boulder, catching their breaths and recovering from the previous scare. "Wait a second.. What happened to Fletcher?!" Danny gasped, realising their friends absence. Sport simply shrugged. "He must've made it out, his furs the same colour as the grass so he probably blended in, there were not shots fired before we started running, so I guess he must've sneaked past the hunter." He guessed. Danny sighed in relief. "That's good, but... I think we're lost now.." He said gazing around the unfamiliar part of the woods. Sport looked around, sniffing the air. "Hmmm.. Do you hear that? It sounds like the river, it leads through the forest. If we follow that we should be back on the trail in no time! C'mon, let's go find the river." He said as he said off towards the sound of running water, Danny following behind him. Meanwhile... Fletcher stood at the edge of the woods, gazing back into the meadow, chuckling darkly. He had just witnessed his two "chicken" friends run for their lives from what they had suspected to be a hunter. "Oh boys.." Fletcher said as he took the small metallic spoon out of the sunlight. "You are so gullible, you thought the little spoon was a shotgun, haha!" He laughed. "And I'm so glad I brought my phone so I could make the gun sounds, man I love this sound app!" He said fiddling about with his phone. He laughed evilly, strolling off into the forest, "Now it appears I'm the only one on the right trail.. And I'm also the one in the lead now..hehehe.." W.I.P (Will be slow with updates) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Pages Category:Present gen Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Tundra's Fanon